108 Ghosts
by KateB-fan
Summary: <html><head></head>Obviamente esta escena es la del final... Castle y Beckett juegan al poker... siempre hay un poco de jueguito... espero que les guste... M por las dudas... aunque no es tan fuerte!</html>


**108- Ghosts**

Richard Castle sonrió por enésima vez esa noche. Lo que menos le importaba ahora era si tenía buenas cartas o no. La sola intensidad con que Kate Beckett lo miraba por sobre sus propias cartas era suficiente diversión.

Del otro lado, ella se había tomado un poco más en serio el desafío, pero igualmente, sentía que la ataba más al juego el hecho de estar pasando tiempo extra con él, que la apuesta en si.

Luego de dos manos fallidas en el precinto, Kate había resuelto que mudaran su mesa de juego a su casa. Le había servido una cerveza y él lucía distendido y feliz. Como siempre.

Castle sonrió e hizo su apuesta. Kate no se achicó e hizo la suya. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo cuando se dio cuenta de que debía jugar primero.

-Te diré una cosa…- le dijo él y sonrió- si mis cartas le ganan a las tuyas, quiero tu ropa interior en mi mano… ahora…

-No haremos poker strip…- le dijo revoleando los ojos ella.

-No estoy hablando de desnudarte… puedes ir al baño… pero me darás tu sostén…- le dijo él y arqueó la ceja, desafiante.

-Y qué pasa si gano yo?- le dijo ella casi en un susurro, acercándose suavemente a él.

-Tú dime que quieres de mi… aceptaré sin decir nada…

-Lo pensaré entonces… -dijo ella y sonrió.

-Entonces tenemos un trato?- le dijo él.

-Por supuesto…

-Juega…- le dijo él y ella colocó sobre la mesa sus cartas...- bien…-dijo él y ella sonrió.

Y?- le dijo ella y se mordió el labio en anticipación, estaba segura de haber ganado, pero por una extraña razón no sabía si a las cartas o a entregarle su ropa interior a Castle.

Full…- dijo él luego de depositar las cartas.

Kate Beckett abrió la boca, no podía creerlo. Si no estaba haciendo trampa, era muy difícil obtener una jugada así.

Castle levantó la mano con la palma hacia arriba y sonrió. Ella se puso de pie sin dejar de mirarlo y él pensó que se excusaría para ir al baño. Pero ella se retorció un poco y a los pocos segundos, se quitó el sostén y se lo lanzó, con una mueca de superioridad.

-Detective Beckett… no estaba al tanto de tus habilidades…- le dijo con la boca abierta mientras observaba directamente el efecto que sus palabras causaban en el pecho de ella, por sobre la tela fina de su remera de algodón.

-Hay tanto que no conoce de mi, Sr. Castle…- le dijo ella, y aunque sabía que él observaba su pecho, no se molestó en cubrirse.

-Si me dejaras…- dijo él intentando convencerla.

-Lo siento tanto… eso solo está reservado a la gente que yo elijo…- le dijo y sonrió. Luego se sentó y él se tomó lo que quedaba de cerveza de un solo trago.

-Créeme…- le dijo mirándola a los ojos- ya me elegiste…- le dijo y ella sintió un cosquilleo que no quiso reconocer como excitación.

Kate trató de concentrarse en lo suyo. Le resultaba casi imposible no preguntarse lo que se sentiría si ella se dejara llevar por él. La realidad es que él tenía razón, ella ya lo había elegido, le gustara o no.

-Entonces? – le dijo desafiante- discúlpame, pero tengo que preguntar…- sonrió- quieres seguir jugando? Me agradaría tener el conjunto completo…-le dijo él.

-Y a mi me agradaría que me devolvieras eso… Dios sabe lo que podría pasar si se lo muestras a alguien…

-Créeme… soy un caballero…- le dijo y sumergió su nariz en la prenda, inhalando su perfume y por ende, el aroma de su piel en ella.

-Juguemos…- le dijo ignorando otra vez la sensación que sus acciones le causaban.

Castle tomó las cartas y las barajó. Repartió y ambos se miraron con cierto nerviosismo. Castle tenía la oportunidad de tenerla en sus manos, y ella de salvar su honor, y también su sanidad mental.

Kate lo miró con intensidad, su expresión, indescifrable. Castle se humedeció los labios. Ella estaba segura de que tenía una buena jugada.

-De acuerdo…- le dijo nervioso y apoyó sus cartas- aquí voy…- dijo y colocó un par de ases.

Kate lo miró sonriendo, por un lado se sintió aliviada, pero por otro se lamentó por no poder saber hasta donde llegaría él con ese jueguito.

-Escalera…- dijo y depositó sus cartas triunfante.

Castle lucía desolado. Kate extendió la mano y gesticuló con sus dedos para que él le devolviera la prenda. Él volvió a hundir su nariz en ella un momento más y luego la miró, aún afectado por el aroma.

-Dámelo, Castle…- le dijo ella, apurándolo.

-Ven a buscarlo…- le dijo él y se mordió el labio al ver la expresión de ella.

-Crees que no iré?- le dijo ella y sonrió.

-Demuéstrame que si…- le dijo él.

Kate se levantó de la silla y se acercó a él. Extendió la mano y lo miró con la ceja alzada.

-No… mejor no…- dijo él.

-Castle…- le advirtió ella.

-Lo siento…

-Me lo das o tendré que apuntarte con mi arma?- le dijo ella molesta- lo perdiste en la apuesta… cuando yo perdí, pagué… ahora tú debes hacer lo mismo…

-Lo siento… soy mal perdedor… - le dijo él y sonrió ante la cara de furia de ella.

Kate intentó quitárselo y él lo colocó tras su espalda y se puso de pie. Quedaron al mismo nivel.

-Dámelo, Castle…- le dijo ella con la nariz casi pegada a la de él.

-Si me das un beso…- le dijo él mirando sus labios.

-No… ni siquiera lo intentes…- le dijo ella a la defensiva.

-Solo uno…- insistió él.

-No, Castle… paga tu apuesta…- le dijo ella nerviosa.

-No sería la primera vez…- le dijo él arqueando la ceja.

-Por eso… esto ya no es normal…

-Esto…- le dijo y pegó su cuerpo al de ella, haciéndole notar su excitación- es lo más normal del mundo entre un hombre y una mujer…- le dijo él.

-Por qué haces esto? Justo ahora que nos estábamos comenzando a entender…- dijo ella desilusionada, por más deseo que sintiera, para ella estaba su cabeza primero.

-Porque te necesito cerca…- le dijo él e hizo un puchero.

-Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es un abrazo…- le dijo ella y se mordió el labio cuando sintió los brazos de él alrededor de su cintura, apretándola suavemente.

Kate apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y saboreó su cercanía. Cerró los ojos un momento. Memorizó la sensación de estar así con él y el olor de su perfume. El deslizó las manos hacia arriba y acarició su espalda, suavemente. Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

-Castle… estoy bien así contigo… no quiero que se compliquen las cosas… lo entiendes?- le dijo ella y él sonrió tenuemente.

-Aunque no estoy de acuerdo… si… te entiendo…- le dijo y besó su frente casi sin pensarlo.

Kate se quedó sin aliento durante unos segundos, ese gesto la tomó más por sorpresa que el hecho de estar abrazándolo.

-Hace un tiempo te dije que un día te darías cuenta de que estoy dentro de tu vida… lo que no tuve en cuenta fue que… tú también entraste en la mía… y por Dios… cómo lo hiciste…- le dijo y miró sus labios.

-Castle…

-No, está bien… solo quería decirte eso…- le dijo y la apretó un momento más, como despedida, antes de soltarla y entregarle la prenda que tanto le había reclamado ella.

-Gracias…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Quería quedármela… pero me ganaste en buena ley…- le dijo y sonrió.

-No te preocupes… mañana mismo te compro una igual para que tengas de recuerdo…- le dijo ella bromeando.

-No te preocupes… - repitió él- lo único que me interesaba de esa prenda… era tu aroma…- le dijo y la miró con intensidad.

Kate quiso decir algo. La oleada de excitación que la envolvió se lo impidió. No podía articular una sola idea en su cabeza. Él, de alguna manera lo supo. Sonrió una vez más, acarició su cara con ternura y la dejó ahí parada, en medio de su living cuando cerró la puerta del departamento...


End file.
